Lighting systems for displays often have undersurface mounting systems for light bars. A typical use would be a retail display counter. Ideally, these systems have light bars that can be adjusted for directing light where needed to illuminate the items in the display.
Lighting systems can be fastened to top, back or side wall surfaces, and may be included in aluminum light shields, which are ideal for mounting on front or rear surfaces inside a display case to give an aesthetic look and hidden illumination source.
Light bars are known as uni-directional light sources that can direct light. Some light bars include an aluminum extrusion housing with a clear polycarbonate lens. Often, these rigid light bars can rotate for directing light.
In order to focus a uni-directional light from an LED fixture, it is necessary to provide a means of rotating within an end cap relative to the support or object upon which the lighting system is mounted. Typically, a light bar is locked in position using a standard set-screws and a barrel type clamp. A split collar and screw clamp can also be used. Both of these common methods require a means to clamp the barrel separate from the means to mount the barrel.
While it is contemplated that rigid light bars are often used, flexible lighting systems are also available. U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,792 discloses a flexible lighting system including a flexible translucent rod (with an outer casing and an inner lighting core) disposed within outer casing, an attachment flange attached to the outer casing and an end cap for terminating an end of flexible lighting system. Preferably, the outer casing and the attachment flange are integrally formed to facilitate installation. The lighting core with a plurality of lighting elements is disposed within an axial aperture defined by the outer casing and contains a series of lighting elements.